His Butler, Obsessed
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: He was many things, and obsessed was definitely one of them…


**His Butler, Obsessed**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He was many things, and obsessed was definitely one of them…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this crazy and short idea…**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Serenity Amaris had spent most of her day attending to the needs and wants of her younger cousin, Elizabeth Middleford. It was, after all, the dear child's birthday. As such, Serenity had promised to fulfill any and every wish that the younger blonde could fathom.

However…

Had she know that it would include inviting Ciel Phantomhive to spend the day with them, she would have thought twice about her offer. It wasn't that the older girl detested the young gentlemen. Quite the contrary. She found him to be highly amusing, especially when in the presence of Elizabeth. The two seemed to compliment each other unknowingly.

No, the problem Serenity had with Ciel Phantomhive's visit was the fact that his butler would also come along with his master. Since their first meeting several weeks prior, Serenity had made it a point to busy herself with any and everything possible so to avoid another confrontation with Sebastian Michaelis.

Just the thought of him sent chills down her spine; however, it wasn't just from fear, no. But she would rather die than to admit that fact to anyone. Shaking her head of such thoughts, Serenity continued her search for her feline friend that she lovingly called, Luna. The young, black feline had acquired the name due to it's stunning likeness of the _original_ Luna.

Same eyes, same fur color, same feisty attitude, but it lacked one special marking…

"Luna," Serenity cooed quietly as she silently hunted around the Middleford manor. So far, she had managed to avoid Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, but Serenity knew her luck was running out, and quickly to boot. She needed to find that troublesome feline and find something else to do until the duo left for the evening.

"Hell will freeze before I give you another slice of tuna if you don't come here right now," Serenity angrily spoke to the area around her which had failed to produce a single clue as to the cat's whereabouts. "Luna!"

Finally, Serenity had no other choice than to abandon her search of the Library. She took one final glance around the room before storming to the heavy, double doors that led to the hallway. Serenity opened the doors slowly so to avoid the creaking sound that naturally came from the aged wood and old hinges.

She stuck her head out just enough to ensure that no one was currently occupying the space outside the library doors. As she slipped out, she closed the door to the library behind her and moved to her next destination; however, just as she reached said door, a black streak rushed through her feet.

Startled, Serenity could scarcely hold back a scream of surprise. The only thing stopping her was the fact that she managed to catch a small glimpse of the creature. It was her blasted cat. Serenity momentarily forgot of the threat that still lingered in the manor and instead concentrated on chasing after her prey.

Unfortunately for her, she only had two feet while Luna had four. By the time Serenity turned the corner to another hallway, the cat was out of sight, leaving a breathless Serenity behind.

"That's it, no more tuna, _ever!_" Serena swore under her breath. Looking around hastily, she tried to think like a cat. Where would she go if she was small, had four feet, was hardly any bigger than a bread box, and had a penchant for all things fishy.

Sudden dread fell upon Serenity's shoulders. Where else would that glutton of a cat retreat to but the kitchen; it made perfect sense. And where there was a kitchen…there was sure to be a familiar butler…

With a loud sigh and groan of defeat, Serenity made her way towards the kitchens. As she made the short trip there, she silently cursed herself. Had she checked there to begin with, then she wouldn't be in this mess. Actually, if she had locked the troublesome feline away in the stables ….

The door to the kitchen was open wide, but silence filled the doorway. Still hopeful that she was wrong in her conclusion, Serenity crept to the doorway. Using every bit of stealth that she could muster, she peered around the doorway. Narrowed blue eyes found no one, only pots and pans, and other cooking utensils of the same sorts.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she had caught Sebastian between trips. If that was the case, she should do a quick sweep and then lock up the place. If Luna couldn't get into the kitchen, she'd go to the next best place, the bedroom for a catnap. Seeing as the cat was determined to continue the game of cat and mouse, Serenity decided to stay in her stealth mode. If she could catch Luna off guard, the easier it would be.

Serenity slipped inside the kitchen and slowly shut the doors behind her. The only sound they made were the soft clicks as the doors softly closed shut. Taking another deep breath, Serenity looked around her surroundings. Nothing moved. Next she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she could hear. At first there was nothing, but then, as she tried harder, the soft and familiar sound of a content cat purring filled the air. Triumph flooded her systems. She was going to win! That cat would be hers in no time. Sliding off her shoes so that she could keep the upper hand in her surprise attack, Serenity moved towards the purring. It was coming from around the large island that made up the center of the kitchen. Atop it were several large pans, including a soup pan. Normally she wouldn't resort to such tactics, but she was in a hurry, and Luna could get quite mean when someone would sneak up on her.

Holding the pan in both hands, Serenity jumped around the side of island counter. Her arms flew into the air, ready to bring the soup pot down and trap the feline, but she stopped at the last second.

There, sitting on the floor, was Sebastian Michaelis. He was leaning up against the island counter's cabinets with a very content Luna purring in his hands. Said hands were gingerly gliding over the cat's dark and glistening fur, admiring how soft and smooth it was.

Right before her eyes, Serenity watched as Sebastian proceeded to coddle her cat, cooing loving and praising words to it over and over again, without even realizing that she was, in fact, in the same room wielding a large soup pot.

No, he was too busy coddling the cat. And the manner of which he was doing so was so…so….

It brought a flush of embarrassment upon her cheeks.

"What are you doing to my cat?" Serenity demanded. "You …you…..pervert!" Without thinking her actions through, Serenity brought the bottom of the soup pan upon Sebastian's head. There was a loud bang, followed by a rather persistent hiss, and several mumbled curses.

Sebastian, who now lay upon the floor, blinked through the haze filling his vision. He forced himself to sit back up and brought a hand to inspect the rather large bump growing atop his crown. He winced at the touch; it was already growing sore. Looking towards the cause of his possible concussion, he was surprised to find Serenity Amaris looming over him. In one hand she clutched the cat he had just previously been admiring. In the other she held a badly deformed sheet of metal which looked oddly like it had been some sort of pot. Once upon a time that is...

"Pervert!" Serenity accused him again. "Look what you went and made me do!" She waved the deformed metal above her head as if it explained everything. "And how dare you go and…and….you - ugh!" Serenity slammed the deceased soup pot upon the island counter top and held her cat protectively in both hands. She clutched the angry feline tightly to her chest.

With one final, threatening glare, Serenity turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen, shoeless and all. It took another moment or two before Sebastian remembered his place. As he stood, he brushed off his pants with his hands. Once he was positive that his uniform was in perfect condition once again, he picked up the deformed pot and quickly fixed it with his bare hands.

"Good as new," he spoke to himself before washing and putting the pot away.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay, this is another Black Butler/SM crossover. I got this idea from watching the anime over (again). There is a part where Sebastian is positively obsessing over a cat's paws. I can't remember the exact wording, but, Dear Lord, it was insane, lol. So… this is the result of that …lolxD **

**I'm not sure when I'll have my Black Butler/SM story started and out for reading, but keep checking back. You might find a couple more one-shots of this :D depending on how people like it and respond to it. They seemed to have loved my last one: His Butler, Unsettled. I have high hopes for the same results for this story.**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**

**PS: Too tired to check for errors and there is a storm a brewing, so, please, if you see anything that needs fixing, let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
